Awake and Alive
by d0ntbleenk
Summary: Just when she thought that coming from a family of werewolf hunters was overwhelming, Allison's connection to the late Alaric Saltzman uncovers more secrets and exposes her to a world of vampires as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Awake and Alive  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries  
**Ships(s):** Allison/Scott, Allison/Caroline, Lydia/Stiles, and More

_Chapter One_

Her gaze was as cold, unwavering, and unforgiving as the marble headstone at her feet, a faint and familiar wetness rising to her caramel-colored eyes. She was beyond tired of burying family members - this was the second in a month. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. Allison Argent did _not _cry, but this was just overwhelming, even for her. No, Alaric Saltzman - her mother's brother - had not been nearly as close to her as her aunt Kate, but knowing her family was so prone to dying at the hands of supernatural beings made her heart clench painfully.

The buzzing of her cell phone cut sharply through her reverie, tearing her eyes away from her late uncle's headstone and pulling the phone from her jacket pocket in one swift motion. Allison braced herself, half-dreading that it was her dad checking up on her again, but managed a small smile - of relief? - when she saw it was only Lydia.

_"Where the hell are you?"_

Allison's eyes widened briefly. "Shit," she breathed, having completely forgotten that she was supposed to pick her up on the way to school.

_"You forgot again -"_

"No! Of course I didn't," Allison lied hurriedly, heading back to her car at almost a run. "I'm just running a little late. Be there in ten." She hung up before Lydia could really give her a piece of her mind.

* * *

"... why you won't just let mom and dad buy you a new car."

"There's nothing wrong with my car!"

"Well, yeah... except _everything _-"

Lydia Martin-Lockwood rolled her eyes as the sound of Caroline and Stiles's banter reached her ears across the Mystic Falls High School parking lot, but Allison broke into a huge grin as she made her way over to where they were arguing by his Jeep. "Caroline! You're back!" She called, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck the second she turned around. "How are you?"

Caroline, completely caught of guard, stumbled back a few steps before wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her back with a laugh. "Pretty good, considering I was stuck in the hospital for nearly a week," she replied as the brunette finally pulled away.

"At least you didn't pull a Lydia and make a break for it sans clothes -"

"Hey!" Lydia snapped, hitting Stiles over the head with her purse and glowering at them all in turn as they tried to hide their collective laughter. "That was a dark, confusing part of my life that I'd like to _never _revisit."

"Scott! Wait up!"

All the breath was knocked out of her at the sound of his name as Stiles brushed past them and headed across the lot to his friend. Allison tentatively followed his path, biting her lower lip as her eyes met those of the dark haired boy standing a few feet away. Out of the corner of her eyes, Allison saw Caroline roll her eyes. "Talk about dark and confusing," the blonde muttered, but she barely heard her.

Behind Allison, Lydia threw Caroline a look, before tugging her friend along the sidewalk. "You should really forget about him already," Lydia quipped wisely, but Allison's eyes were locked with Scott's, her heart breaking all over again. "Allison!"

"What?" She blinked, finally looking at Lydia. The redhead didn't try to hide her annoyance and impatience.

"You with me?"

"Yeah -"

"Then what was I saying?" Lydia rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow, pressing her lips together expectantly. Allison's brows furrowed, trying to recall something just to get her out of the dog house. With a glance in Scott's direction, she frowned.

"I..."

Just as Lydia was about to respond, Caroline promptly stepped in. "Alright, Lydia, don't you think that's enough persecution for one morning? We haven't even gotten through first period yet," the blonde pointed out, before taking Allison by the elbow and pulling her towards the school. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Once they were inside, Caroline released her arm.

"Thanks," Allison said finally, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder as they walked. "I have no idea what's up with her today."

"Who ever does?" Caroline replied with a snort, smiling warmly and shaking her head. A minute later they stopped at her locker, and Allison's eyes drifted once again, falling on Scott at his own locker with Stiles. This time, however, he didn't notice her. Caroline followed her gaze. "I know we've already addressed me, but how are _you _holding up, Allison?"

Once again shaken from the depths of her own mind, Allison gave a start. "What?" she said all too quickly. "I'm fine." But the lip-biting and the look in her eyes gave her away.

"No, you're not," Caroline told her matter-of-factly. "Go talk to him."

"But -"

The blonde took her by the shoulders and forcefully turned her around. "The only thing stopping you is you. Now go." And with an impromptu push, Allison knew there would be no room for argument. Throwing Caroline an annoyed look - only met by a wink - she took a deep breath and headed over to Scott's locker.

The distance between his locker and Caroline's wasn't that far, even with all of the students in the hallway, milling aimlessly about, but Allison took her time. She drank him in, dark hair a little shorter than when she'd last seen him, althetic build, slightly uneven jaw and all - he was still as irresistable as he'd been when they'd been together, as when they had broken up. Both anger at her father and longing for Scott invaded her mind, making her bite down on her lip harder.

Stiles saw her first, but even as he tapped his best friend's shoulder, Allison could see the look of concentration on Scott's face - the tension in his body as she grew nearer. She pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a smile.

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations, you know," Allison said finally, quietly.

Scott turned to face her then, and as if on cue, Stiles scurried off down the hall and completely out of sight. "I can't really... help it. Sorry," he replied hastily, a sheepish smile forming on his face. It was only then that she allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, shaking her head. He'd been a werewolf for months now and he was telling her he still couldn't control that tiny part of himself? "Are you sure it's safe for you to be talking to me now?" He added, and she couldn't tell if he was joking or not, his smile having faded suddenly, replaced with an impassive look.

This look was new. She frowned slightly. "I'm sure, Scott," Allison told him, trying to keep her voice even. "It's not like he follows me around everywhere, keeping tabs on my every move."

"Doesn't he? Or was that not the whole reason behind you breaking up with me for good?" He shot back icily.

Allison shut her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Scott... this isn't you." She said, shaking her head, not sure if it was more to reassure him or herself. "The full moon is coming up... you're irritable... maybe trying to talk to you was a bad idea -"

"Allison, wait," Scott protested, the softness in his voice returning in an instant. He caught her by the arm before she could turn away. "I do want to talk to you, but I can't imagine what it would be about. You broke up with me, remember? All I've ever done was -"

"To protect me," Allison finished with a sigh. "I know." She took a deep breath, shaking her head again to clear it. "Can we talk about something else? Like... the move. How's that going?"

"Almost finished, actually. A little weird, since I barely know my cousins, but Elena and Jeremy have been really great, considering..."

"Oh don't tell me you two are getting back together _already_."

Allison's cheeks burned at the outburst; Scott glared at Tyler, even as he draped an arm around his shoulders. "Lydia's not going to be happy when she finds out you've been listening in on her phone calls again, Tyler," Allison seethed, swallowing and looking down. "Besides, we're... um, not."

Scott looked at Allison, eyes wide, but she didn't meet his gaze. Tyler looked from one to the other, before rolling his eyes and dropping his arm. "Freaks,"

"I'm gonna go," Allison decided, growing less and less tolerant of Lydia's brother's presence by the second. "Goodbye, Tyler. Scott." She nodded at the latter as she turned to leave once more, his distressed look not going unnoticed.

"You're still coming to the match tonight, right?" Tyler shouted, but she didn't respond. Whether it was because she hadn't decided or because he didn't exactly deserve one, Allison didn't know.

* * *

It was the first lacrosse match of the season and appropriately enough, more than half the school had decided to turn up for the occasion. Allison pulled her jacket tighter around herself, folding her arms across her chest as she and her two best friends - Lydia, a little grudgingly - made their way to the stands for the spectators. She leaned down to Lydia as they made their way to an open spot on the bleachers. "And you were telling _me _to get over _my _ex already."

"Yeah, well you didn't get dumped by the captain of the lacrosse team," Lydia shot back, clearly irritated by Allison's teasing.

"Co-captain," the brunette corrected with an amused look on her face, though it was temporary, considering the fact that she hadn't exactly been willing to go to the game in the first place.

_"What? You have to go! No - you're going. End of discussion."_

_Allison pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side, not giving up that easily. "And all this coming from the girl that was dumped by the co-captain of the team. Why, may I ask, the change of heart?"_

_Lydia glared at her friend across the table. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'end of discussion' or -"_

_"Ladies!" Caroline interrupted. "You're both being ridiculous. There's no reason either of you can't go to the match tonight, so can we please put our broken hearts aside and have a little fun for one night? Just us three."_

_"And the rest of the school," Lydia muttered, poking idly at her lunch with a fork. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show a little school spirit. Maybe I'll even find a replacement."_

_Allison laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes. At least Lydia's spirits had lifted a bit. "Okay, if she's in, then so am I."_

It was all Allison could do not to look for Scott on the field immediately. She glanced up at the scoreboard - they were a little late - only ten minutes - but they hadn't missed much. The match had just started. Jackson was crouched down in front of one of the people from the other team, the whistle sounded, and they were off. Allison glanced over at Lydia, who remained impassive throughout the entire match, cheering when appropriate and keeping her eyes anywhere but on Jackson.

Allison, however, had a harder time keeping her eyes off of her own ex. But then again, almost everyone's eyes were on him. He was one of the best players on the team and with his own, incredibly outrageous flair that blew everyone else on the field out of the water by far.

The match seemed to fly by faster than usual, and before anyone knew it the final whistle had been blown and the boys of the Mystic Falls High School lacrosse team were celebrating in the middle of the field. Everyone in the bleachers were clapping and cheering, and many were on their feet, running towards their team to join in their celebration, including Allison and her friends. The second she was on the field, Allison was swallowed up by the crowd, completely separated from Lydia and Caroline in a matter of moments.

"Allison!"

The brunette spun around, finding her blonde counterpart heading towards her, Stiles in tow. "I keep telling him he needs to take more initiative and get his butt on the field. How do you think it makes me look if my brother warms the bench in every single match?" Caroline was ranting and, as usual, Stiles looked unbothered by it.

In fact, he seemed... distracted. "Hey, have either of you seen Lydia?"

"Do you ever think of anything else, Stiles?" Caroline rolled her eyes, but Allison could tell he was seriously worried about her. It was no secret that he had a crush on Lydia, but he'd been so concerned about her since she'd gotten out of the hospital.

"Well, yeah, I do actually -"

"No, Stiles is right." Allison said finally, furrowing her brows as she looked around. There were so many people, and the lights overhead did almost nothing to aid in their search. "We need to find her."

Caroline looked at her best friend skeptically for a second, before sighing. She looked around, shaking her head. "I haven't seen her since we left the ble-"

Suddenly a blood curdling scream split through the night, making several people jump and every person on the field look around. Stiles was on his toes, trying to see over the people, trying to catch a glimpse of her distinctive hair but it was turning out to be impossible, like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The scream went on and on, and all of a sudden, Allison started pushing her way through the crowd in the direction of it and Stiles and Caroline quickly followed suit. It was a few minutes before they finally broke out into the open again - a small clearing had been formed between the edge of the crowd and the tree line of the woods, and Lydia was on her hands and knees in the middle of it, shaking terribly. Her face and neck were covered in sweat.

"Lydia, oh my God." Caroline's hand flew to her mouth, completely oblivious to her brother pushing past her and dropping to his knees next to Lydia, putting his arms around her. Allison found herself at her side as well, helping her to her feet. Nothing was wrong with her physically - except, maybe, the fact that she had dirt all over her hands and knees - but the look in Lydia's eyes confirmed that something dark was eating at her mind.

* * *

"I told you, I'm _fine_. You don't have to babysit me -"

"We're not _babysitting_, Lydia." Allison sighed, frowning slightly as she sat down next to Lydia on her bed, tucking her foot underneath her. "You're our best friend. We couldn't just leave you alone after... what happened."

"What the hell was that, by the way?" They both looked up as Caroline walked into the room, a brow raised questioningly as she dried her hair with a fluffy pink towel.

Lydia's eyes took on a far away look suddenly, clouding over slightly as she remembered just exactly what had scared her so badly. Her face paled almost instantly and, with a brief glance at Caroline, Allison placed a hand over Lydia's, bringing her back from wherever her mind had drifted off to. "Lydia?"

"What?" She asked softly, blinking away the dark memory before swallowing. "I just... I thought I saw..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the door to her bedroom opened again, and Tyler strolled in without invitation or even the slightest knock. Lydia sat up straighter in her bed, her whole demeanor changing in an instant. She narrowed her eyes at her brother. "What do you want?"

"Stiles is sitting in his Jeep out front and refuses to leave until he knows for sure that you're okay," Tyler replied, looking exasperated.

"I thought you were going to be out with the team tonight -"

"I just said that Stiles is sitting in his Jeep out front and refuses to leave until he knows for sure that you're okay. Which means I can't go anywhere until _he knows you're okay_." Now he just sounded irritated. Allison rolled her eyes at his dramatics, knowing he was just testy because of the oncoming full moon as well. Honestly, they could be worse than girls at times. "So are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lydia shouted, chucking a pillow at his head. "Just get out!"

Tyler ducked the pillow before it could hit him, making Caroline squeal as she had to dodge it as well. She narrowed her eyes at him, silently wishing it had hit him after all. But he made no other complaints towards his sister, holding up his hands in front of him in defense and retreating almost immediately. Caroline shut the door behind him, before turning her eyes toward Lydia.

"Um... what the hell -"

"I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Lydia said, the finality in her voice evident as she sank down on her pillows, lying on her side with her back to both Allison and Caroline.

They exchanged a look. "But you said you saw something -"

"Allison, please." Lydia demanded, throwing her friend a look that seemed almost pleading, like she'd all of a sudden had a change of heart. Allison sighed and nodded, deciding not to pry any further, before going and getting ready for bed.

* * *

Allison didn't know how long she'd been asleep before was being shaken away again, but it didn't feel like very long. She groaned into her borrowed pillow, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, trying to fight getting up from her spot on the floor. But the shaking didn't stop, and it was soon followed by someone's voice.

"Allison," they hissed. "Allison wake up."

The brunette frowned, pushing herself up and brushing her hair out of her face, squinting up at Caroline groggily. "What is it?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

As her vision began to clear and adjust to the darkness in the room, Allison could just make out the fearful look on her best friend's face. It was just the look that made her more alert, crossing her legs Indian style and giving her her full attention. Caroline's brow furrowed deeper as she shook her head. "She's gone, Allison. Lydia's _gone_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Awake and Alive  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries  
**Ships(s):** Allison/Scott, Allison/Caroline, Lydia/Stiles, and More

_Chapter Two_

Caroline seemed to jump out of the car before Allison had even put it in park, clambering out and hurrying up to her house with her best friend trailing after her. Luckily, she managed to keep up, but their journey wasn't very far - just up a flight of stairs to Stiles's bedroom. Like Tyler, Caroline just walked right in without hesitation. However, they found the room empty.

"You've got to be kidding me," Caroline groaned, shaking her head before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number - presumably her brother's. After a minute, someone picked up on the other end. "Stiles? ...Where the hell are you? ...I'm at the house with Allison ...I never thought I'd say this but we need your help ...and Scott's," she paused to listen, glancing up at Allison, who merely sighed at the idea. "...Lydia's missing again." Another short pause, and then she hung up.

"And?" Allison inquired, raising a brow.

"Turns out my parents got a call from the station earlier about some kind of animal attack near the Salvatore ruins," Caroline explained as she headed past her and back out of the door. "That was where they were headed and they want us to meet them there."

Allison followed her friend back the way they had come. "You don't think that has anything to do with Lydia, do you? She has been acting weird lately... well, ever since Peter attacked her, really, but I thought she had gotten past that." She mused aloud, brows furrowing. "You don't think anything else has happened to her since then, do you?"

"I hope not," was Caroline's reply, though the conviction in it was barely evident. "There's only so much a girl can take." She shot the brunette a wary look, before climbing back into Allison's car on the passenger side.

* * *

When they reached the woods surrounding the ruins of the old Salvatore boarding house, they were met with the red and blue lights that flashed from the tops of the police cars blocking their line of sight. There were at least four of them, and twice as many officers, but the very second Caroline climbed out of Allison's car to see what was going on - and, more importantly, see if it had anything to do with her best friend - she was immediately thwarted by her step-dad.

"Caroline - what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at Lydia's with -" Sheriff Stilinski stopped when his eyes fell on Allison, who had only just come to stand next to the blonde. He seemed tired, though she didn't think it helped that his daughter had just decided to make an appearance where she wasn't exactly needed.

Mr. Stilinski looked from his step-daughter to Allison, who opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by another voice behind her.

"You'll never guess who I found hiding behind one of the - Caroline? What in the world -" The look of surprise on Liz Forbes-Stilinski's face was not lost on any of them, even as she clung to the collars of both Stiles and Scott. Caroline merely rolled her eyes.

"Stiles..." Mr. Stilinski's tone was reprimanding, his eyes narrowing as they fell on his son, and then shifted to his daughter. "Please tell me your brother hasn't dragged you into another one of his schemes."

Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "No, dad, I -"

"It's not a scheme!" Stiles protested, pulling his hoodie from his step-mother's grasp. "We were looking for Lydia... she's missing. Again." Caroline shot him the look of death.

"Missing?"

"When was anyone going to tell us this?" Liz demanded, looking from one face to another with a shocked expression on her face. "It is in our job description, you know. Although, I don't think we got any calls about anyone being missing..."

Mr. Stilinski pulled a man in a uniform matching his aside and exchanged a few words with him before shaking his head. "Nothing." His brows furrowed. "Are you sure she's really missing?"

"Are we sure - What kind of question is -"

"Bob..." Liz gave her husband a firm look, pressing her lips together.

"Fine. Fine, we'll look into it. But if any of you find her before we do, urge Lydia not to make a habit of this," Mr. Stilinski told them resignedly. "Now go home. All of you." He shot Stiles and Scott a pointed look. "This isn't the place for you to be wandering around at this time of night."

Their parents started to turn away, but Stiles jumped forward. "Why? What's going on?"

"Animal attack."

"Another one? That's three this week -"

"Stiles, go home."

"- Any idea what animal did it -"

"Stiles -"

"- Or who the victim was -"

"- _Stiles _-"

"We're going. Thanks, dad," Caroline interrupted quickly, dragging her brother away by his arm until the four of them were back by Allison's car. "It wasn't Lydia, okay? If it was he would've told us."

Allison and Scott exchanged a furtive glance, but even in the brief moment of eye contact that they shared, she could tell he had the same fearful look in his eyes as she did. "What if she had something to do with the killings?" Allison finally said, voicing her thoughts and looking from one friend to the next.

Caroline frowned, shaking her head. "We don't know that -"

"I know we don't... But she's been acting really strange ever since she was attacked by Peter Hale," she went on, shrugging. "What if he had bitten her? What if she's -"

"You're kidding right?" Stiles inserted. "Lydia may be capable of a lot of things but I don't think murder is exactly one of them." This time, he was shaking his head. "Besides, Scott and I know she's not a werewolf. The wound didn't heal as quickly. It was... eerie. A relief, but eerie."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest, looking back towards the police cars and the officers milling about, searching the area and talking amongst themselves. Something still seemed off. "I don't think my dad's telling us everything."

"Does he ever?" Stiles pointed out dryly. "Now are we just going to stand here all night or are we getting out of here?"

Allison barely heard his words, her eyes fixed on something - or rather, someone standing at the edge of the trees, half bathed in shadows so that he was easy to miss if you weren't paying close attention. But somehow she had spotted him - and he was watching her too. Her brows pulled together as she glanced briefly towards the cops, wondering why they hadn't found his presence suspicious. But the second she looked back at the trees the man was gone.

She was only shaken from her thoughts when Caroline nudged her. "Hey," the blonde said, as she moved past her to the passenger side of Allison's car, "you coming or what?"

* * *

"Hey, Allison. Do you have a second?"

She hadn't even made it halfway to the front door when she heard her father calling to her from the doorway to the kitchen. Allison readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and slowly pivoted on her toes to face her dad, giving him her best apologetic look. "Actually, I'm kind of running late -"

"It's about your uncle. Alaric," Chris Argent pressed on, as aware of the fact that his daughter had to get to school soon as she was but ever persistent as always. "I know how difficult it has been... adjusting, now that you know our family's whole history, but this is the last of it."

"Dad..." Allison sighed, shaking her head. It was way too early for shocking revelations. "Can we do this later? I really have to get going."

Her father considered it for a moment, before offering a small smile and nodding towards the door. "Of course. Go on," he told her simply, though his gaze was slightly wary. "You sure you don't want me to drive you again?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sure," she laughed, heading towards the door.

A few minutes later, as she backed out of the driveway and headed off in the direction of the high school, Allison couldn't help but think back to her father's words. _More _family history? And what did her Uncle Ric have to do with it, besides the fact that he was her mother's brother? It didn't make any sense to her now, but she had a sinking feeling that it might be connected to the fact that her parents, and grandfather, and even her late Aunt Kate were all werewolf hunters.

She shut her eyes as she stopped at a stop sign, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her head, but thoughts of Scott were already beginning to slip through the cracks, taunting her for breaking up with him. As she opened her eyes, she released the brake, looking both ways at the intersection before continuing down the road to school.

* * *

Allison took her place in homeroom next to Caroline near the back of the classroom, chatting with her about the latest news on Lydia. Of course, there wasn't anything new to report, as her parents hadn't been able to locate her last night, either. The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her chin on her hand, the bell ringing and everyone starting to settle into their desks.

"Miss Martin - you're late."

Almost immediately, Allison and Caroline exchanged a look, before following their teacher's gaze to the door, where none other than Lydia Martin-Lockwood was standing awkwardly before the class. The moment didn't last long, however, as she quickly found her seat at a desk diagonal from Allison's - who was still gaping at her in surprise. She leaned towards her as she recovered. "Where have you been?"

Lydia glanced over at her friend, before shrugging and digging through her purse, not making eye contact. "Tyler drove me today, but I learned from that mistake fast. He takes forever to get ready -"

"That's not what I meant," Allison hissed, rolling her eyes. "I meant last night. You disappeared."

She paused in her search through her purse, eyes widening slightly. It took her a minute, but in the end she managed to compose herself enough to look up. Her hair slipped over her shoulder as her eyes locked with Allison's. "I just had a bad dream and needed... some air." Lydia told her simply, but something was clearly amiss judging from the look in her eyes.

Lydia held Allison's gaze for a long moment, before looking back down at her purse. Before the brunette could respond, something caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes, but she wasn't imagining things. There was something on Lydia's neck. Two red... puncture wounds? No, that couldn't have been right.

"What happened to your neck?" Allison asked finally.

"What? Nothing," Lydia said all too quickly, shutting her purse and brushing her hair back over her shoulder - and effectively concealing the marks on her neck - in one swift motion.

Not once did she meet her friend's eyes, which only made her worry more. Allison glanced over at Caroline, who seemed to have been watching and listening in the whole time. The concern on her face made Allison certain that she had seen the marks as well.

The rest of class Lydia maintained radio silence - the longest she had gone without speaking yet. It was both impressive and scary, but as Allison tried to get her attention when the bell rang for the end of class, Lydia made a point to have her books ready to go so she could make a quick getaway. Allison frowned slightly, gathering up her things and heading out with Caroline instead.

"What the hell was that all about?" Caroline demanded once they were out in the hallway. "Is it just me or is she acting weirder than normal? And those bite marks -"

"It's not just you," Allison assured her, stopping a few feet outside of the classroom as she finally spotted Lydia again. She was standing a little further down the hallway, talking to someone who stood with their back to them. She looked around briefly, before catching Scott by the arm and pulling him over to where they stood. "Hey, can you hear what they're saying?" She gestured to Lydia and her mystery friend.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said -"

"I know what I said, but this is important," she insisted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Of course, they worked like a charm and he set about listening in on Lydia's conversation, a look of concentration on his face.

"Okay... the guy is saying she needs to stay away from someone... and Lydia's claiming that she doesn't know what he's talking about..." Scott relayed, just as Lydia tried to walk away from the guy and he blocked her path. "He keeps saying to stay away from someone, but there's no way of telling who he's talking about... She sounds scared... But she agrees... He seems to be a little satisfied and is agreeing to let her go..."

"Do you know who he is?" Allison inquired, staring intently at the back of the guy's head.

Scott shook his head. "Nope. Never seen him before."

"Me neither, but he's hot from the back."

"Caroline -"

"What?"

"You -" Allison stopped abruptly as the guy that had been speaking to Lydia turned around then, all of the air in her lungs escaping her. She recognized him. It was _that guy _- the one from the woods that she had seen lurking around the crime scene the night before.

He was _here_, at her school. Why?

Suddenly, Stiles seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Oh, that's Stefan Salvatore. I think he's new here," he said, answering their previous question of his identity. Of course he would make it his business to find out who this mystery guy that was talking to Lydia was. Perhaps this had not been their first correspondence. "He gives me the creeps. More than Derek."

As he walked by, he glanced over at their little group by the lockers, and his gaze met Allison's for the briefest of moments. A sudden chill ran eerily down her spine. "I couldn't agree more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Awake and Alive  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries  
**Ships(s):** Allison/Scott, Allison/Caroline, Lydia/Stiles, and More

_Chapter Three_

"...So Uncle Ric was a hunter, like you, and mom, and everyone else in this family. Why am I just finding this out now?" Allison inquired, looking up at her father from where she sat on the arm of the couch in front of him. He had asked her to sit with him in the living room when she'd gotten home from school, but nothing he had told her made any sense.

Not that anything in her life made any sense in the first place.

Chris Argent looked steadily at his daughter, towering over her as he always did. Allison half-wondered why her mother wasn't there as well, considering her Uncle Ric had been her brother.

"It's more complicated than you think. For starters, he wanted out - he _got _out, for a long time, actually," her father corrected himself, his expression darkening in disapproval.

Allison, however, perked up. "You can get out?" She seemed hopeful, thinking briefly of Scott before it suddenly hit her. "Wait, is that why you and mom never talked about him? Because he didn't want to be a hunter anymore?"

"That's not the point," her father deadpanned, his gaze serious. "Alaric's life was... complicated, to say the least. He got in too deep, but somehow managed to pull himself out before things got too heavy. But the circumstances were different. His wife turned herself, left him, and then his girlfriend after that got mixed up in the darker part of his life as well -"

"Turned?" Allison interrupted, shaking her head. "Into what? A werewolf?"

"Vampire," he told her dryly.

Her mouth went dry as she tried to process everything her father had just told her. So her Uncle Ric had been a hunter, alright. A _vampire _hunter. First werewolves, and now this? It was all too much. "Vampire? Like... Dracula and all that crap you see in the movies?"

"Not quite," he responded, and she could tell that he had been holding this back for a long time, just waiting for the moment when he could share it with her. "These are different. They can walk in the daylight, all thanks to the ring that they wear." Her father pulled out a small, leather bound book from his jacket pocket and flipped to a page with a picture of a bright blue stone on it. "It must be spelled or something, but they all seem to contain the same jewel." He tapped the picture. "_Lapis lazuli_."

"Wait," Allison told him, brows furrowing slightly. Her head was spinning. "So not only are there werewolves and vampires but _witches_, too? Is this some kind of joke?"

Her father looked up from his book, seemingly offended by her words. "What? No, I'm just trying to explain to you how -"

"Explain later, then!" Allison snapped, standing up suddenly. She didn't want to hear anymore about this. Not now. "I'm still trying to process everything you've just told me, okay? I need a little time to do that." Her eyes surveyed him for a long moment, before she finally exhaled and started to head for the stairs.

"Just be careful, Allison," he called after her. She stopped at the foot of the staircase, one hand on the railing. "You don't know what these things are capable of."

As his words sank in, her mind went back to homeroom that morning, to seeing Lydia arrive late and the two, still-fresh puncture wounds on her neck. Her mouth fell open as she put two and two together, and with one glance back at her father, she all but ran the rest of the way to her bedroom.

* * *

Caroline heard her phone buzzing in her bag loud and clear, despite the fact that it had been thrown carelessly inside that morning when she'd had to leave for school. It was probably just Stiles texting her, demanding her whereabouts so that he wouldn't have to be waiting all evening in the parking lot for her after practice, but once she'd fished it out and opened the message that was waiting for her, she stopped, her mouth hanging open slightly.

_1 New Message: Allison_

_What do you know about vampires?_

It was all Caroline could do not to drop her phone as she read the message once, twice, three times over to make sure that she had it right. _What do you know about vampires? _Why did she need to know all of a sudden? Caroline bit her lower lip, rubbing her neck absently.

The door to the boys' locker room opened suddenly, and she heard the last words of the coach of the lacrosse team as the boys started to file out into the hallway. Giving a slight start, Caroline pocketed her phone without replying to Allison's message, tucking her hair behind her ear and trying to at least _appear _normal.

"You're not fooling anyone."

As a reflex, the second the words met her ears, Caroline caught the arm of one of the passing lacrosse players, looking up at him accusingly. She half-expected it to be just one of the quiet ones, utterly innocent and the gesture only a result of her mounting paranoia, but she was wrong.

Caroline found herself looking up at the face of Isaac Lahey. He was new - or maybe he had just been the quiet kid no one ever really noticed - but he'd been getting a lot of attention lately so it was hard to not notice him now. He'd seemed nice enough, but the smirk on his face told her otherwise.

"What -"

"Caroline!" Stiles interrupted her before she could get a word out, the look on her face making it clear that whatever she had intended to say would not have been pleasant. Caroline quickly let Isaac go and he scurried away unnoticed. "Ready to go?"

She took a deep breath, glancing in the direction of Isaac's retreating form before nodding. "Uh, yeah," Caroline replied just as her phone buzzed again. She pulled it out, scanning the message. "But we'll have to make a quick stop on the way home."

* * *

The beam of the flashlight was dim, but just enough to give Allison some peace of mind. She'd taken up the habit of wandering the woods whenever she was stressed back in Beacon Hills, but these woods were different, unfamiliar, and she had to be extra careful given the information she'd just had shoved down her throat.

She wandered through the trees, kicking a random block of rubble here and inspecting an old ruin from the original Salvatore boarding house there, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Allison?" There was the sound of a struggle, some rustling leaves and soft swearing. "Where the hell are you?" Allison saw them only a few seconds later as they came stumbling into the clearing where the ruins took root. Stiles trailed behind his sister, laughing at her clumsiness for only a short moment before she smacked him in the back of the head with an irritated look.

"Did you get my text?" Allison asked as she moved towards the others.

Caroline rolled her eyes, waving her phone - which was already in her hand since she was using it as a meager light. "How do you think I knew to meet you here?"

"Not _that _text -" the brunette stopped herself, her eyes scanning their immediate surroundings, but it was still just the three of them. "But speaking of that text, where is Lydia? I sent it to her, too..."

"Maybe she's busy?"

"With what? Jackson broke up with her, remember?" Stiles muttered, earning a sharp look from his sister in response. He backed away before she could hit him again.

Caroline shook her head, sighing. "Well what's this all about anyway?"

"My dad - well, it's not about _him_, exactly, but it's about what he told me today when I got home from school." Allison took a deep breath, looking from one expectant face to the other before continuing. "My Uncle Ric, well he was a hunter like my parents, too. Except he didn't hunt werewolves - he hunted vampires."

"_Vampires?_"

"You've got to be kidding me," Caroline said under her breath, trying her best not to look as terrified as she felt. This conversation was getting much too close for comfort.

"Yeah," the brunette went on. "And apparently they're still here, they just blend in with rings that have this special stone in it that allows them to walk in the daylight." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it, showing them the picture. "Crazy, right? My head is still not entirely wrapped around it all yet."

Stiles moved closer to inspect the picture further, lifting Allison's flashlight to illuminate it better and widening his eyes only seconds later. "Wait, I've seen this before." He told them, his tone matter-of-fact. "That Salvatore guy - he has a ring with that stone in it. Never takes it off."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Don't you have better things to do in your spare time than stalk all of the new students -"

"I don't stalk all of them -"

"You don't think... you don't think he's one of them, do you?" Allison asked finally, ignoring their banter. Both Stiles and Caroline looked up at the brunette, but only Stiles managed a shrug.

"It could just be a coincidence," Caroline inserted before he could get a word out.

Allison shut her eyes and bit her lower lip in thought, considering it. But the second her eyes had closed she saw those puncture wounds in Lydia's neck all over again, and the guarded - almost scared look on her face. She promptly shook her head, moving to take a step but stumbling and falling over an exposed root in the ground. Before she could hit the ground, however, Allison managed to catch herself on the remains of an old column next to her.

"I'm okay," she announced half-heartedly, getting to her feet and waving off the hands that her friends offered her.

"Allison -"

"No, really. I'm just fine," the brunette insisted, looking up. Stiles looked at least somewhat placated, but there was something off about Caroline. "Hey, what's up with your eyes?"

The second the words had left her mouth, Caroline could feel the skin around her eyes begin to tighten. She ran her fingers across it and felt the veins, continuing to step away from her brother and best friend. "I - it's nothing," she replied a little too quickly. Her blue eyes fell away from her face, finding interest - or was it horror - in Allison's right hand. Caroline inhaled sharply, before turning and heading back in the direction of her brother's jeep without another word.

Allison frowned slightly as she looked at Stiles, and then down at her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight: there was a long gash down the middle of it from where she'd cut it open on the jagged edge of the column, and the blood was running down her wrist. That would explain the tingling sensation she had just been getting - but it didn't explain why Caroline had run.

Things were getting crazier and more confusing by the second, and Allison wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Awake and Alive  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries  
**Ships(s):** Allison/Scott, Allison/Caroline, Lydia/Stiles, and More

_Chapter Four_

The sound of her cell phone ringing was loud enough to wake her from the deep sleep Lydia had found herself in that afternoon. She opened her eyes sleepily, brows furrowing in annoyance at the disturbance as she pushed herself up into an upright position, rubbing her neck tiredly as she reached down into her purse and pulled out her phone. Squinting at the bright screen, she saw it was Allison and with a sigh, answered the call.

_"Lydia! Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day -"_

"Geez, keep your pants on, I'm fine." The redhead, ran a hand through her hair. Really, she was more than fine. Lydia didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but it must have been just long enough for her to feel completely refreshed now - and she could tell that it was still night out. It was only then, as she looked out of the window, that she realized that she was not in her own house.

_"Lydia? Hello?"_

The redhead slowly got to her feet, glancing warily at the couch she had just been passed out on and the empty room around her. "Hey, you're not busy right now, are you?"

_"It's 11:45 at night, Lydia, of course I'm not -"_

"Great." Lydia said promptly, her voice lowering slightly and urgently. "Now do you think you could pick me up, say, right now?" She picked up her bag, slipping it slowly over her shoulder. "I think I'm at the Salvatore boarding house."

_"What on earth are you doing there?"_

Lydia opened her mouth to respond as she turned to head for the door, but she found herself momentarily at a loss for words. Standing across the room, leaning casually against the frame of the doorway was a dark-haired man watching her carefully. A smirk spread slowly across his lips and she swallowed hard. "I'll explain later," she told her friend hurriedly, and then hung up without waiting for a response.

* * *

It was all Allison could do not to speed on her way to the Salvatore boarding house - the new one, that stood in a neighborhood amongst other houses, full of innocent people with no clue about their new neighbors. Well, she didn't really have much of a clue herself, but with the whole thing about the ring and how scared Lydia had sounded on the phone near the end she couldn't help but become a little suspicious of the two brothers living there.

"It's a left at the next intersection," Stiles instructed, looking up from his phone and at Allison, who was gripping the steering wheel and staring ahead at the dark road with purpose. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Scott?"

"I really don't need him fighting all of my battles, Stiles," Allison told him sharply, pressing her lips together. "I can protect myself. My parents hunt werewolves for sport, remember?"

Stiles sank down in his seat, deciding not to question her response. He had half a mind to text Scott anyway, just so they'd have some back up and so he'd have a little more peace of mind than a seventeen year old girl with a crossbow would, but he didn't really want to upset his ride home.

He was really starting to regret letting Caroline drive off with his Jeep.

"There! That's it." Stiles said finally, pointing at the largest house on the street, at the very end of it and with almost all of the lights on inside.

"Wow," she breathed, staring up at it for a moment before pulling up to the curb outside of a house down the street and shutting off her car and climbing out. "You know, I'm still surprised that Caroline didn't want to come with us." She opened the back door and grabbed her mini-crossbow.

Stiles shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Yeah, well she's got a lot of problems of her own."

As they walked towards the house in silence, Allison thought back to the events of the last hour; of everything that had happened in the woods. Her hand still throbbed slightly from the cut she'd received when she fell, only further reminding her of her momentary clumsiness and the weird look in Caroline's eyes when she'd started backing away. What had that been all about? Did Stiles know? And would he have told her if he did?

She didn't have much time to think about it, however, because a minute later Stiles' hand was on her arm, holding her back. He looked like he'd heard or seen something - she wasn't sure which but she didn't have a chance to ask. "Wait here." He told her, before moving towards the house.

Allison furrowed her brows as she watched him, but once he was a good distance away, she was more than aware of the fact that she was standing in the middle of the dark street alone. At the slightest sound of movement, her eyes scanned the darkness in alarm. She turned around, raising her crossbow, but there was nobody there. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves, but something still seemed off. Something wasn't right. Allison took a step backwards and ran into something solid. Her eyes widened and she spun around, and the last thing she saw before it all went black was the all too familiar face of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

When Allison came to again, she found herself in the passenger seat of a car. Her car. A little disoriented from being knocked unconscious, it took her a moment to gather her thoughts - this proved to be much more difficult considering the headache she now had as well. She groaned, straightening up in her seat, before freezing when she saw who was driving.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Allison demanded, dropping her hand from her head and glaring at Stefan in a mixture of suspicion, fear, and confusion. She looked over her shoulder at the backseat in a panic, only finding it empty. "And what have you done with Stiles?"

"I'm taking you home. I dropped your friend off earlier, when you were still asleep -"

"_Asleep?_ Last I checked you knocked me out cold."

She saw his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth, still staring ahead at the road. "It was the only way I could get you to leave." Stefan replied simply.

"You make it seem like I've been stalking you for weeks," Allison shot back incredulously. "I was trying to find my friend. She told me that she'd be there and wanted me to pick her up. Her name is -"

"Lydia," he finished with a sigh. "I know."

"You... you know?" Her eyebrows pulled together then, and her head continued to pound, trying to process this information. He hadn't seemed like much of a threat to her until now - until he'd practically admitted to kidnapping her best friend. "Okay, I can't do this. Pull over."

He looked over at her, alarmed. "What -"

"PULL OVER!"

Without further hesitation, Stefan pulled the car over to the side of the road - a heavily wooded road that seemed like it led nowhere at all - and before he'd even turned off the car Allison had scrambled out into the fresh air. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down but it was hard when everything was so complicated.

Stefan got out of the car as well, looking at her over the hood of it. "Okay, I know what you're thinking right now, but -"

"No. You have_ no idea _what I'm thinking right now." Allison shot back, brows furrowing.

"Fine. Enlighten me, then."

She looked at him for a long, careful moment, before exhaling and accepting his challenge. "Well to begin with I think you're just some creep that is up to no good with my best friend. It might be just you, or your brother, or both of you, but whatever it is it needs to stop." The last part of her rant seemed to lose its conviction, and the way he rose his eyebrow at her made it clear that he'd noticed the change, too.

He shut the door to her car and walked around to the other side slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "It sounds to me like you already know what's going on."

"I..." Allison struggled to form a response almost as much as she struggled to tear her gaze away from his. She swallowed, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. "I have my suspicions... but they're just that."

"Are they?"

She rose her eyes back to his face, surveying his expression for a long moment. She knew just what he wanted to hear from her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Yes." Allison told him simply, before pushing past him on her way back to the driver's side of the car.

"You should be more careful," Stefan called after her.

"And you should stop preying on teenage girls," Allison quipped as she opened the door to her car. She stopped just before getting in, looking back at him and tilting her head. "Seriously, how old are you, anyway?" But instead of answering, he merely smiled.

She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling back, before climbing into her car, starting the engine and driving off. When she glanced up into her rearview mirror, he was already gone.


End file.
